Diona
Diona ist eine junges Sklavenmädchen im Haus von Batiatus, und Naevias beste Freundin. Sie komt nur in Gods of the Arena vor. Aussehen Diona ist ein sehr schönes Mädchen, und etwa 15-17 Jahre alt. Sie hat blasse Haut, glänzende, schwarze Haare und grüne Augen. Sie trägt ein typisches unauffälliges graues Sklavengewand und läuft barfuß. Manchmal hat sie Zöfe in den Haaren. In der Arena hat sie im Gesicht und am Körper blaue Flecken und blutige, schorfige Stellen, und ihre Augen sind voller Tränen. Ihre Haare sind zerzaust und struppig. Persönlichkeit Sie ist ein freundliches, liebes Mädchen, und Naevia und Melissa und der Domina Lucretia gegenüber sehr loyal. Sie interressiert sich, wie viele Mädchen in ihrem Alter, für das Thema Jungs/Männer und das erste Mal Sex. Nach ihrem gezwungenen Missbrauchvon Lucretia durch Cossutius und Rhaskos, wird sie in sich gekehrter und stiller, und lacht nicht mehr. Auch ist sie zu Naevia sehr abweisend, entschuldigt sich aber bei ihr dafür. Sie beginnt Lucretia dafür zu hassen, dass sie missbraucht wurde. Als sie flieht, versucht sie so weit weg von Capua zu kommen, wie nur möglich, ist aufgeregt über ihre Flucht, aber auch ängstlich. Als sie geschnappt und in die neue Arena gebracht wird, sieht man Diona wieder, zum ersten Mal nach ihrer Flucht aus Batiatus' Haus. Sie ist die einzige der zum Tode Verurteilten, die ruhig in die Arena geht. Sie wirkt aber auch verzweifelt und hat vermutlich, aufgrund ihres bevorstehenden Todes, Todesangst, und sieht sich ängstlich in der riesigen Arena um. Doch als sie Naevia sieht, versucht sie tapfer zu sein. Beide sehen sich in die Augen, als Caburus Diona tötet, und Naevia schließt die Augen. Handlungsverlauf Diona, und ihre beste Freundin Naevia, wird als Sklavin im Haus von Batiatus geboren, und kennt kein anderes Leben. Sie und Naevia wachsen zusammen auf, und werden beste Freundinnen und Schwestern. Gods of the Arena [[Alte Sünden|'Alte Sünden']] (0x01): In der Küche unterhalten sich Diona, Naevia und die beiden anderen Sklavinnen über Gannicus' Schwanz, als Melissa dazukommt, und Diona mit den anderen beiden Mädchen zum Baden schickt. Die Berufung (0x02): Gaia amüsiert sich freundlich über Dionas Unschuld und Jugend, und Naevia sagt, dass Melissa zur Vorsicht in sexuellen Dingen rät, und Gaia erwidert, dass das nur eine Frau sagen könne, die nur allein mit ihrem Mann schlafe, und nicht auch mit anderen Männern. Diona weiß auch, dass der neue gallische Gladiator Crixus heißt, was Naevia nicht weiß, als Gaia es wissen will. Diona steht, wie Naevia und Melissa, auf dem Balkon, und sieht dem Kampf von Gannicus und Crixus zu, als diese für Varus kämpfen müssen, und wird rot, als Gaia eine Bemerkung über ihr Gespräch am Morgen macht. Das Familienoberhaupt (0x03): Naevia kündigt neue Besucher an, und Diona und sie stehen nebeneinander in den Innenräumen, wo Varus und Cossutius sich aufhalten, als Melissa, Lucretia und Gaia hereinkommen. Lucretia und Gaia begrüßen sie, und Varus erklärt, dass er nicht wegen Batiatus hier ist, und Cossutius von den anderen "geheimen Freuden" des Hauses vorgeschwärmt hat, als von den Gladiatoren. Varus geht auf Melissa zu, und Lucretia rettet sie, indem sie sagt, dass das Ganze eine einmalige Ausnahme war, und Varus entgegnet, dann werde er wohl zu Vettius gehen müssen, und droht ihr indirekt den Primus wegzuehmen. Gaia will schon Gannicus vorbereiten lassen, doch Lucretia rettet Melissa erneut, und bietet, eher widerstrebend, Varus und Cossutius stattdessen einen Gladiator ihrer Wahl und Naevia oder Diona, da beide noch Jungfrauen und daher noch "unberührt" sind, an. In der Villa hat Cossutius Rhaskos ausgewählt, jedoch vollkommen verdreckt, und Lucretia sagt zu Naevia und Diona, sie sollen ihre Kleider ausziehen, während Naevia und Diona sich an den Händen nehmen, und als Cossutius ihre Jungfräulichkeit überprüft, verziehen Diona und Naevia beide schmerzhaft das Gesicht. Lucretia schickt Melissa nach draußen, und Melissa geht, nicht ohne den beiden Mädchen einen mitfühlenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Diona wird ausgesucht, und wird von Cossutius und Rhaskos vergewaltigt. Als die junge Sklavin danach wieder auf Naevia trifft, ist ihr Gesicht völlig leer, und sie weint, und ignoriert Naevia. Hinter der Maske (0x04): Am Mittag bereiten die Sklaven die Villa für das bevorstehende Fest am Abend vor, und Diona verbrennt sich fast die Finger an einem Kerzenanzünder, bevor Naevia sie entdeckt, doch Diona sagt, es tue nicht weh, und man sieht die Tränen in ihren Augen, als sie Naevias Freundlichkeit zurückweist, und sagt, dass die Domina wünscht, dass sie für heute Abend badet, bevor sie geht. Am Abend wird Diona erneut gezwungen, sich von Rhaskos missbrauchen zu lassen, dabei sieht auch Naevia ihren leeren Blick, und sie dreht den Kopf weg, und verzieht das Gesicht, als Naevia mit der Karaffe an ihr vorbeigeht, um sich mit Melissas Hilfe in der Vorratskammer zu verstecken, bis das Fest vorbei ist. Ob sie beim Kampf von Tullius und Gannicus zusieht, ist unbekannt. Diona ignoriert Naevia, die aus der Vorratskammer wieder da ist, als sie, nach der Orgie, ein runtergefallenes Tablett aufhebt, als alle damit beschäftigt sind aufzuräumen. Ob Diona etwas vom Mord an Gaia durch Tullius weiß, ist unklar. [[Die Abrechnung|'Die Abrechnung']] (0x05): Am nächsten Morgen erwähnt Melissa sie und Naevia gegenüber Lucretia, als sie sagt, dass beide ein Ritual bezeugen werden, das sie angeblich durchgeführt hätten, obwohl das nicht der Fall ist. Als später am Tag Gaias Leibsklavin weggebracht wird, schrubbt Diona den Boden der Villa, und nachdem Naevia die Frage von Titus mit der ausgemachten Lüge beantwortet hat, hilft sie ihrer Freundin, die sich jedoch sehr abweisend ihr gegenüber verhält, und ihr sagt, dass Naevia "die Hure", gemeint ist Lucretia, ihre Lügen selbst erzählen lassen soll, und das jemand wie sie (Diona) Naevias Freundschaft nicht verdiene. Dazwischen liegt der restliche Tag und eine Nacht. Spät am nächsten Morgen findet Naevia Diona in Gaias leerem Zimmer, wo sie weint, und sagt ihr, dass die Domina nach Wein und Essen verlangt, Diona sich aber noch ausruhen soll, und sie wird sagen, sie hätte Diona nicht finden können. Diona bittet sie zu warten, und entschuldigt sich bei ihr, Naevia nimmt sie in den Arm, als ihre Freundin ihr erzählt, dass ihre Freundschaft und Liebe sie daran erinnert, was sie verloren habe, und dass sie jede Nacht zu den Göttern betet, das der nächste Mann, mit dem sie schlafen muss, sie umbringt. Wieder vergehen der restliche Tag und eine Nacht. Am nächsten Tag, beim Kampf von Gannicus gegen Crixus, als alle zusehen, schleust Naevia unterdessen Diona heimlich aus dem Haus, damit sie nicht noch mehr leidet, doch Diona hat Angst, erwischt zu werden, doch Naevia sagt, sie könne nicht weiter zusehen, wie ihre Freundin mit jedem Tag immer "blasser" wird, und sie so weit wie möglich aus Capua weglaufen soll, und mit dem von Naevia, aus Gaias Sachen, gestohlenem Geld, flüchtet, was Naevia weinend zurücklässt. Das blutige Ende (0x06): Diona wird von Lucretia gegenüber Naevia erwähnt, und so wird auch bekannt, dass Lucretia von Dionas Flucht weiß. Lucretia verstehe sehr gut, warum sie weggelaufen sei, da sie von den Männern für ihre Unterhaltung missbraucht wurde, doch sie sehe das ein, kann ihr jedoch nicht vergeben. Solonius erwähnt sie ebenfalls gegenüber Tullius und Vettius. Bei den Eröffnungsspielen der neuen Arena von Capua erwähnen Petronius, Naevia, Batiatus und Cossutius Diona namentlich oder indirekt. Vor den Kämpfen werden entlaufene Sklaven hingerichtet, auch die erst einen Tag zuvor gefangene Diona. Naevia ist geschockt, als sie ihre Freundin in der Arena knien sieht, und versucht, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Cossutius fragt Batiatus, ob die junge Sklavin einer der seinen sei, und Petronius fragt, ob er sie aus der Arena holen lassen soll, damit Batiatus Diona persönlich bestrafen kann, doch der lehnt ab, mit der Begründung, sie solle als Warnung für die anderen dienen. Als Diona an der Reihe ist, rollen beiden Mädchen Tränen über die Wangen, und sie sehen sich über die Entfernung in die Augen, und nicken sich zum Abschied zu, bevor Diona von Caburus getötet wird, und Naevia kurz die Augen schließt. Nachdem Diona tot ist, wird ihre Leiche mit einem Haken aus der Arena gezogen. Ashur erwähnt sie danach noch einmal gegenüber Dugan. Nach ihrem Tod Später im Kampf der Eröffnungsspiele tötet Gannicus Caburus auf sehr brutale Weise, und tötet so Dionas Henker. In Befreiung, etwa sechs Jahre später, tötet Mycter Rhaskos, der Diona auf Befehl vergewaltigte. Spartacus tötet, unbeabsichtigt, am selben Tag Cossutius, der Diona ebenfalls vergewaltigt hat, mit einem geschleuderten Speer, der eigentlich Glaber treffen sollte. Dadurch kann man annehmen, das alle Männer, die Diona Leid und Schmerzen zufügten, in der Arena einen grausamen Tod starben, genau wie Diona, und ihr Tod somit "gerächt" wurde. Trivia * Diona wird auf dieselbe Weise getötet, ein senkrechter Schwertstich ins Genick, wie Jahre später ihre Kindheitsfreundin Naevia in der Finalen Schlacht.